


A Sugary Situation

by santino



Category: Evening (2007), Hannibal (TV), Open Hearts/Elsker dig for evigt
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Food Sex, Let's say Niels doesn't have a wife okay or leave it unsaid, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/pseuds/santino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddy has an odd condition that he needs the doctor to come and take a look at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sugary Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Millions of love to my beta bestie Lorena, my two moms Llew and Tiger, and of course Kate and my other fellas in Hannibal Cre-ate-ive. Believe me, I know all your names.

"Well, what do we have here?" 

Buddy's knees kept jiggling against the metal rods of the doctor's table he was sitting on. He let out a nervous chuckle at the question, running a hand through his hair. Finally, he said: "I have a situation in my pants."

Dr. Niels's thin eyebrow lifted. "In your pants, you say?"

Buddy nodded remorsely. 

The doctor hummed, donning a glove. "May I?" he asked Buddy, gesturing to his crotch with a covered hand.

"Please," there was a hint of pleading in his tone. _Poor boy,_ Niels thought. _He must have been suffering for a while._

Buddy slipped his sweatpants down, the cotton dragging agonizingly against his flushed skin. He stopped when the waistband hit before his knees, and then took his cock out with one hand. 

"Ah," Dr. Niels' breath came out in a small woosh, the sound almost inaudible. Buddy's cock was covered in frozen chocolate, the hardened sauce evidently dripped to his scrotum. Sprinkles dusted his dickhead, and from his place, the doctor could smell a hint of mint from somewhere. Dr. Niels arranged his glasses atop his nose; the view had made him just tiny bit befuddled. 

He covered his mouth with the ungloved hand and whatever expression it held, Buddy wouldn't be able to see. 

"I have a condition, it would seem,” Buddy took a steadying breath. “My cock is covered with treats. It’s been truly uncomfortable, Doctor. I don’t know if it will ever go away...” he was breathless. The scrutiny and the breeze was making his, as he had said it, _situation_ bit _harder._

Dr. Niels nodded with an 'indeed' and pulled a chair to get face to face with Buddy's sugar dick.

"Not to worry," the doctor assured Buddy. "I happen to have heard of this condition; I know full well how to treat it. You made the right choice of coming to me, Mr. Wittenborn."

Buddy looked positively relieved.

Dr. Niels took his sugar dick and gave it an experimental squeeze. Buddy let out a ragged breath.

"What are you going to do, Doctor?" his voice was shaking.

"I'm going to suck the sugar off." Niels said simply.

Buddy looked positively _scared._

"What if...?!" but the doctor waved a hand to dismiss his fears. 

"Nonsense. You'll thank me when I'm done with you."

Buddy calmed down, but only just a little. "I really hope so," he mumbled.

The doctor went to work. With one last look at Buddy's flushed face, his tongue was on Buddy's balls first, dragging his tongue up from the drippings of the sauce, to below where his hand stayed gripping his sugary shaft. 

"Oh…" Buddy gasped, his hand gripping as well on the pristine white sheet. He had the perfect view of the doctor's dark hair bobbing between his thighs. 

The heat of the doctor's tongue melted the chocolate, but he sucked the mess, licking as he went up. He moved on to Buddy's head, his mouth closing over the tip and sucking in earnest.

"Doctor!" Buddy's eyes were wild. His hips jumped up to the doctor's warm mouth as Dr. Niels slid his beautiful lips as low as he could go. 

The boy's continuous moans were echoing throughout the doctor's clinic. Dr. Niels hummed, no doubt already have found out the mint buried in the chocolate.

"H-how is it going, Doc?"

Dr. Niels' mouth slid off of him in an audible pop. "Swimmingly." his eyes were alight behind his glasses, hand now moving up and down in tight strokes. The melted chocolate was sticky in his gloved grip, combined with the precum from Buddy's sugar tip. "You're in good hands, Mr. Wittenborn. I am a professional." Dr. Niels smiled charmingly. 

Through his panting, Buddy had to chuckle. "Doctor Niels, you have a…" he gestured to the doctor's teeth.

The doctor looked helpless as his tongue repeatedly missed the chocolate stuck to his teeth. 

"Here, let me." Buddy mumbled before he went for Dr. Niels mouth, giving one soft, sweet kiss. He tasted sugary confection and himself, effectively cleaning the doctor's teeth with one sweep of his tongue. 

A moment happened, as their lips parted, as Buddy caught Niels's eyes. Buddy contemplated kissing the doctor again when Dr. Niels resumed stroking his sugar dick. The boy threw his head back instead, all the air leaving his lungs. The gasp turned into a groan when he felt Dr. Niels' mouth return to devouring him. He reached for the dark hair and guided the doctor's head to the pace. 

"So close..." he whimpered. A lick to the underside of his head sent his thighs to a twitching mess. "Oh god, Doc..." Anytime now, if Dr. Niels continues sucking as hard as he was right now... 

"Ah," Niels left his dick to go on a spiel. "You see, here in this part, a milk will usually--"

"Just get the fuck back to sucking my cock, Niels," Buddy snapped angrily at his boyfriend. 

The laughter smothered by the dick in the doctor's mouth was what did it, and there Buddy was, coming to the point of blacking out. When he wakes up, Niels will greet him a happy monthsary, but right now, Buddy is patting himself on the back for a job well done.

***  
“Where did you find out I love chocolate and mint?” Niels rubbed his forehead against the crook of Buddy’s neck.

The boy’s smile was full of mirth.“Through a chatty bird, you see.” _Your daughter, when she wouldn’t stop coming on to me._

The doctor sent him a suspicious look, although the seriousness was taken away by the dazzling smile that lit Niels' whole face. “If ever your _condition_ \--” Buddy lets out a booming laughter. “--returns again…”

Buddy kissed the side of his lips. “I know which doctor to go to, yes.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of reaction will grant you Buddy licking some of the chocolate off of Niels's hand.


End file.
